Can't Fight This Feeling Kurt's Turn
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: The companion to my Finn/Kurt fic, 'Can't Fight This Feeling' kind of helps if you've read that one first , but from Kurt's POV this time. This story has been known for it's fluffiness. You've been warned.


My attempt at writing my Finn/Kurt fanfic _**'Can't Fight This Feeling' **_from Kurt's POV. I hope I managd to get his voice right :S

It kind of helps if you've read my other fic first though. I mean, you don't _have to_, but it'll make certain things slightly easier to understand.  
If you have read **__****'Can't Fight This Feeling'**, then this is mainly set during Part Three - Getting It Out In The Open. 

Oh yes, and sorry in advance for an spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

Reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt, so review like crazy, Humble Readers!

I've tried and I've tried and I've tried some more, but I _still_ don't own Glee. *sigh*

**

* * *

**

**Can't Fight This Feeling - Kurt's Turn**

**Part One – That Fateful Day**

Finn had been acting strangely for quite a while before that fateful day. Not that I was complaining or anything. It was a good kind of strange. It seemed like he was trying to find any excuse to talk to me and I even caught him staring at me a couple of times, although that may just have been my overactive imagination again. I always seemed to think (_hope _is probably a better word) that he was staring at me. Usually it was just a casual glace in my general direction before he went back to talking to Quinn or being pestered by Rachel.

I never would have guessed that his unusual behaviour was anything more than just that. I mean, come on, let's be reasonable here. It was _Finn Hudson. _The unbelievably gorgeous, endearingly simple-minded love of my life. No matter how much a tried to convince myself otherwise, Finn was straight. As much as it actually physically hurt me to admit (and trust me, I'm not even exaggerating here), Rachel was right. Even if he wasn't with the annoyingly perfect Quinn Frabray, Rachel would still have more of a chance of getting with Finn than I did because... _she was a girl._ It was for reasons like that – amongst others, like being able to wear those gorgeous Manolo sandals I saw on the internet other day without getting the crap kicked out of me – that made me curse my wretched gender sometimes.

That fateful day was just like any other. After Mike Chang was nice enough to help me out of the dumpster that morning, I went to my lessons as usual. I didn't even get a slushie facial, which I thanked the Fashion Gods for as I was wearing my favourite Donna Karen cardigan and corn syrup was hell to get out of cashmere (and I speak from bitter experience. Damn you, Puckerman). Even Glee Club was pretty normal. It was one of those days where we just sat around and learnt the lyrics to a new song and, of course, Rachel was taking charge and subtly insulting everyone else's vocal abilities. Thankfully, she becomes easier to ignore once you get used to her. It wasn't until rehearsals were over that the day got interesting. Actually, interesting was a serious understatement. It was _life-changing._

Finn looked so anxious and uncomfortable when he asked if he could talk to me. It was so cute, but I had to keep it together. That adorable nervousness of his could quite easily make me evaporate on the stop, but that kind of embarrassment was difficult to recover from. He looked as if he was kind of having an internal battle with himself. He was talking too fast and blushing like crazy. God, he looked so cute when he blushed. Why hadn't I noticed that before? I didn't really get why he was finding what he wanted to say so difficult to get out. But then he finally said it, and I got why he was such a nervous wreck.

"Kurt, I... I, erm... I think I'm... in – in love with you."

Those nervous, stuttered words hit me like a slushie to the face. The amount of times I had dreamed of him saying this to me. But it had always been just that; a dream. A stupid, childish fantasy that was never, ever going to happen. This couldn't be real, he couldn't be serious.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" I said, although I wasn't sure I really want to know the answer.

He stuttered and protested, looking shocked at my accusation, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Because, if it is, then it is _not funny_, Finn," I continued.

It had to be a joke. He must have found out how I felt about him and was just trying to make fun of me. That had to be it. Suddenly I was furious, not just at him, but at myself too. I was angry at myself for ever thinking that his feelings for me could be anything other than platonic, for letting myself get hurt time and time again. I was so mad at him for screwing with my emotions that, if it wasn't for the fact that I'd probably end up breaking my hand in the process, I would have punched him in the face.

I tried to storm out of the room before I inevitably started crying my eyes out, but he caught hold of my arm to stop me.

"Wait, Kurt!" he pleaded. "Please, just listen to me!"

"No!" I yelled, trying and failing to push him away. "Screw you, Finn! Just leave me alone, this isn't funny!"

I tried to leave again, but he held onto both my arms. I didn't want to listen to him. I just wanted to go home and sob into my pillow while listening to Beyonce's 'Broken Hearted Girl' on repeat, before drowning my sorrows in galleons of full-fat ice cream and old episodes of _The O.C _on DVD. But Finn just wouldn't let me leave.

"I'm not joking," he said as I continued to struggle against him. "I'm being totally serious, Kurt. I love you."

His words washed over me, but they didn't have the effect that I expected. In all my numerous daydreams, hearing him say those three words filled me with unimaginable amounts of joy. But now I just didn't want to believe him. I stopped trying to push him away from me, and he finally let go of me, looking a little bit apprehensive as if there was still a chance that I might hit him.

"You... you can't," I whispered, more to myself than him. "You can't be... you can't... _love me._ That's just not possible."

I could feel myself beginning to cry. I really didn't want to cry in front of him, but it seemed like things were going that way whether I liked it or not.

"I don't believe you," I said quietly. "You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not," he said. "You've got to believe me, Kurt. I'm not lying, and I'm not kidding. There's no way that I would do this as a joke, that's just messed up."

I could see all the sincerity in his beautiful brown eyes as he said that, and I gave in to my tears. Of course he wasn't joking. Finn wasn't that malicious. I'd be surprised if he even knew what malicious meant.

"So, you really, erm...?" I said, my voice sounding even higher because I was so choked up by all this.

He nodded. "Yeah. For a while now, although I'm not sure how long exactly. I just had to tell you because it's been driving me insane. I've only just sort of come to terms with it myself. It's still a little confusing though. Look, I don't expect anything from you, Kurt. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. I'd totally get it if you didn't feel the same way or anything, but I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about it..."

"What makes you think I don't feel the same way?" I had to interrupt.

He looked a little taken aback by what I said, so I took the time that he was doing his trademark Confused Face (...so adorable) to wipe my tears away with my handkerchief. Great, my eyes were going to be all red and my face is going to be horribly blotchy. Perfect.

"Erm, d-do you?" he finally said.

I looked up at him. He couldn't be serious. I mean, I knew he wasn't too sharp, but how could he not notice how I feel about him? It wasn't as if I was particularly subtle. After a while, I nodded.

"Yes," I said, feeling slightly annoyed. "Of course I do."

He actually looked surprised. He really had no idea?

"That's why I was so angry when you told me," I continued. "I have been hopelessly in love with you since... well, _forever. _I thought that maybe you had figured it out and you were just trying to humiliate me or something dreadful like that. I never would have guessed that you actually felt _anything_ for me. I always felt like I was wasting my time loving you, because there was no way in hell that you could ever feel that way about me. That's why I didn't believe you."

"You do believe me now though, right?" he said quietly, looking truly overwhelmed by my explanation.

"Yes, Finn," I said. "I do believe you."

He looked so genuinely happy at my response that I couldn't help but smile.

"And you are definitely in love with me, right?" I said, walking closer to him. The way he was looking at me made me feel like the most gorgeous person in the world.

"Yeah, totally, of course," I said, grinning like crazy. "I am so in love with you, Kurt."

That just made me smile even wider. He loved me. He actually loved me! I wrapped my arms and around his neck to pull him closer to me, as he rested his hands on my waist. I was hoping more than anything that this wasn't just a particularly vivid dream.

"I love you too, Finn," I said. "It's good to know that we're finally both on the same page."

My first kiss with Finn – which also happened to be my first kiss ever – was _incredible._ It was better than all my daydreams and fantasies combined. It was more than anything I could have wished for. It was like something out of a movie. Like when the beautiful but different heroine finally gets with the dreamy jock with a heart, and when they kiss the background music crescendos and the camera spins around them and their surrounds become blurred because they're the two most important people in the world just then. Only maybe not as clichéd as that. All I knew was that I never, ever wanted to stop kissing Finn. I could have stayed there – stood in the choir room, Finn's strong arms wrapped around me, our lips locked together – for the rest of my life. Nothing could spoil this moment...

"Aw, hell to the no!"

Oh, fantastic. Mercedes has always been good at killing the mood. Thanks for that, mama.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers!  
Reviews are love, and you know you love me really, so... :)

xxx


End file.
